Loser Like Me (A Glee Club AU)
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: Glee-Themed AU / Canon Ships, and Solangelo / One shot


**So um hi? It's been a while since I've updated, I'm having really busy summer. I'm hoping that when I get back to school, updates will be more regular. Well now, I have a new story, an AU actually. It's inspired by glee, and I'm loosely basing each PJO character's story after glee, so I made this list. Of course the pairings will be hard with this, so it will be what's canon in PJO, and then there's Solangelo. Disclaimer: it gets messed up really fast, all characters will be in the club together and NO I AM NOT IN POSSESION OF GLEE OR PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THESE SONGS also this chart will only mess you up.**

 **Percy / not dead Finn**

 **Annabeth / Slightly less obnoxious Rachel**

 **Thalia / not romantic Tina**

 **Grover / Artie. I swear this was the most obvious**

 **Clarisse / more violent Mercedes**

 **Nico / EMO!Kurt**

 **Silena / Brittany / Kitty**

 **Beckendorf / Puck / Matt**

 **Reyna / queen Santana**

 **Jason / Blaine / Ryder**

 **Piper / not pregnant Quinn / Marley**

 **Will / Hey I kinda shipped Kurt / Sam so let's go with that**

 **Leo / Jake / Puck**

 **Frank / Mason**

 **Hazel / Jane**

 **Octavian / Hunter / Clint**

 **Luke / Jesse / Sebastian**

 **Paul / Mr. Schue**

 **Sally / Emma**

 **Zeus / SUE!1!1!1!1!1!1!**

* * *

Walking into the halls of Goode high at the start of the new school year felt for amazing, for 37 seconds that is. That's when Percy Jackson slushied, Annabeth Chase, president of the debate club, math team, and active member of the human rights club, glee club, and still manage to achieve straight A's.

Why would Perseus slushy someone as talented as her, you're probably asking. Well, people say boys tease you because they like you, but she knows that's not true. He did it for a cheap laugh, and to impress whatever girl he likes this week.

On my way to her homeroom, Annabeth noticed that she wasn't the only victim of Perseus and his friends. Leo was just having his phone confiscated for filming Connor slushy an innocent freshman. The freshman, Hazel Levesque, obviously wasn't used to getting slushied, you could tell by her shivers and the fact that she was crying. Being the model citizen that she was, Annabeth walked up to her. "Hey, it's okay," She assured Hazel..

"Thanks," Hazel said, "I'm new here, could you tell me where the bathroom is," Annabeth promptly took Hazel to the girls's restroom. She even helped her get the sticky, freezing, artificial, red substance out of her hair, and showed her some tips.

"I'm sorry Percy and his gang got to you so quickly," Annabeth apologized. "They usually are a little more," she paused. Was she going to lie to Hazel, make her feel better about her time here at Goode? Or was she just going to tell her the truth, and be thanked later. The latter sounded better to Annabeth, "Well this is exactly the thing that they do. They pick on anyone who looks like a loser, or a freak or something, and they target them. It doesn't stop at slushies, they also will egg you, they even through this one kid, Nico, into a dumpster."

Hazel finished fixing her hair, "Oh I know Nico, he's my half brother- dad's side," she sighed. "I was hoping that Nico was exaggerating, but I was wrong," Annabeth was paying attention, but also staring at Hazel, trying to notice the features that they shared. "What are you staring at?" Hazel asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing," Annabeth said. She changed the topic, "So, any clubs you're thinking about joining?" She asked.

"Well um, glee club sounds fun," Hazel admitted, "but I don't want to get anymore unpopular," she admitted, shyly. "According to Nico, it's basically social suicide, and I am just not ready for that, you know, I kinda want at least a week before the bullying starts, these people can be brutal."

"Hey," Annabeth said, "don't do that to yourself. Sure the bullies may be bad, but you are above them, keep your head up high, and don't listen to a word they say. Ms. Jackson, the guidance counselor, can help you with that and I promise-" Annabeth's speech was up cut off by Hazel leaving the bathroom, and slamming the door.

Reyna, one of the popular girls at Goode, was drying her hands near Annabeth, and had definitely heard her speech, turned to Annabeth and said, "Chase, I hope you know how much you sound like a cat poster." Annabeth looked at Reyna like "that's it". Reyna purposely bumped into Annabeth on her way out, "Not even a loser freshman can stand to be around you," As she cleaned herself up, Annabeth realized that this was _not_ going to be like last year. She was going to stand up for herself. She was going to make a difference.

Due to the slushy incident, Annabeth was almost late (read: on time) to class. Her signature front and center seat had yet to be taken, but as she sat down, Grover Underwood, one of her strongest academic rivals sat next to her. Or, tried to. Annabeth got up to help him move the desk, so it fit with his wheelchair. "Thanks," he said. "And it's good to see you again,"

It was no secret that Grover meant that. He was one of the few genuinely nice people at Goode high. "Good or see you too, Grover. I look forwards to seeing you in glee club this year," secretly, Annabeth was hoping that he didn't audition. Last year, they were two of six people in glee club, and since three had graduated, and one had transferred, well, they could look forwards to fighting over solos.

"You too," Grover said, "Hopefully this year, we can get enough people to compete," the shared a laugh at that- like they could get ten more people in the glee club- but Annabeth was hoping that there would be, a national show-choir championship would look great on her resume, especially if she did chose to go with performing arts. If not, well it's just another club, which couldn't hurt.

"I talked to a freshman earlier, she seemed interested," Annabeth replied. "though she was under the impression that it wasn't cool. I was thinking, if we could get some popular people in the club it wouldn't be so lame," she made air quotes around those words, as if they weren't true.

"Well I don't think you'll have a problem with that," Mr. Blofis said. He was the advisor for the glee club, and was quote popular with the students. "I'm forcing Percy to join." Instantly, the constant chatter of the classroom fell silent.

"Seriously Paul?" Percy complained, "you had to tell _everyone_? I don't even have time to join, football season, remember?" He looked like nothing worse could have possibly happened to him.

"Well with that broken wrist of yours, you won't be able to play, and that's not going to heal for at least a month and a half." Mr. Blofis said. "Coach Phillips will have to understand that. Meanwhile, you can be an active member of glee club," Percy was _very_ annoyed. "Besides, you love singing!" Mr. Blofis said. With that Percy stormed out of the room.

"With all due respect, Mr. Blofis, I think that Percy isn't fit for, glee club." Annabeth said.

"Well you don't know Percy." Mr. Blofis responded, just as the bell rang, "All right class of 2018! Who's ready to kick some butt this year!"

In Mr. Blofis' defense, glee club was cool when _he_ was a student, but times have changed. Now, singing and dancing are too commonly associated with homosexuality, which, in his opinion is _not_ a bad thing. Well homosexuality is not a bad thing, associating performing arts with it is. At the end of the school day he checked the sign up sheet. A whopping total of seven, well six. He was pretty sure that Seymour Butts was _not_ a Goode high student. There was Annabeth, and Grover, as well as Percy, and two others; Piper McLean, Clarisse LaRue, and, surprisingly, Nico di Angelo.

* * *

Later that day, Annabeth was the first to audition, she sang a song from her favorite musical, Wicked.

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules_

 _Of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second-guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes and leap!_

 _It's time to try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down_

 _I'm through accepting limits_

 _'Cause someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_

 _But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 _Well, if that's love_

 _It comes at much too high a cost!_

 _I'd sooner buy_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down_

 _Unlimited (unlimited)_

 _My future is (future is) unlimited (unlimited)_

 _And I've just had a vision_

 _Almost like a prophecy_

 _I know it sounds truly crazy_

 _And true, the vision's hazy_

 _But I swear, someday I'll be..._

 _Flying so high! (defying gravity)_

 _Kiss me goodbye! (defying gravity)_

 _So if you care to find me_

 _Look to the western sky!_

 _As someone told me lately,_

 _"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

 _I'm defying gravity!_

 _And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down!_

 _Ah Aaaaah_

Even after seeng all the auditions, Annabeth's was his favorite. She performed the same song last year, but she improved so much. Next up was Clarisse, one of his English students. She wore her stringy brown hair in a bandana and marched right on stage before she was even called.

"Hi. I'm Clarisse LaRue and I'll be singing Fighter by Christina Auguilera," Mr. Blofis was surprised, that was a song he hadn't heard before, but sure, okay.

 _After all you put me through,_

 _You think I'd despise you,_

 _But in the end I wanna thank you,_

 _'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

 _Well I, I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

 _Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

 _'Cause I've had enough_

 _You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

 _But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

 _After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

 _But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

 _'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

 _Just how capable I am to pull through_

 _So I wanna say thank you_

 _'Cause it_

 _Makes me that much stronger_

 _Makes me work a little bit harder_

 _It makes me that much wiser_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Made me learn a little bit faster_

 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_

 _Makes me that much smarter_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

 _Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

 _I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

 _But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

 _'Cause you dug your own grave_

 _After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

 _But that won't work anymore, no more,_

 _It's over_

 _'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

 _I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

 _So I wanna say thank you_

 _'Cause it_

 _How could this man I thought I knew_

 _Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

 _Could only see the good in you_

 _Pretended not to see the truth_

 _You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

 _Through living in denial_

 _But in the end you'll see_

 _YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

 _I am a fighter and I_

 _I ain't gonna stop_

 _There is no turning back_

 _I've had enough_

 _You thought I would forget_

 _But I remembered_

 _'Cause I remembered_

 _I remembered_

 _You thought I would forget_

 _I remembered_

 _'Cause I remembered_

As soon as it was over, she left the stage. She didn't even wait for applause. In his notes, he put three words. Powerful, Ambitious, and Pitchy. She was a little flat in some places, and sharp in others, but she was a good singer, what this club needed. Next up was Grover, who was already wheeling himself on stage.

"Um, hi Mr. Blofis. I'm Grover, and I'll be singing Drive My Car," _A song we did last year_. Paul noted. It was the time he gave Grover a solo, he deserved it.

 _Asked a girl what she wanted to be_

 _She said baby, "Can't you see_

 _I wanna be famous, a star on the screen_

 _But you can do something in between"_

 _Baby you can drive my car_

 _Yes I'm gonna be a star_

 _Baby you can drive my car_

 _And maybe I love you_

 _I told a girl that my prospects were good_

 _And she said baby, "It's understood_

 _Working for peanuts is all very fine_

 _But I can show you a better time"_

 _Baby you can drive my car_

 _Yes I'm gonna be a star_

 _Baby you can drive my car_

 _And maybe I love you_

 _Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

 _Baby you can drive my car_

 _Yes I'm gonna be a star_

 _Baby you can drive my car_

 _And maybe I love you_

 _I told that girl I can start right away_

 _And she said, "Listen baby I got something to say_

 _I got no car and it's breaking my heart_

 _But I've found a driver and that's a start_

 _Baby you can drive my car_

 _Yes I'm gonna be a star_

 _Baby you can drive my car_

 _And maybe I love you_

 _Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

 _Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

 _Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

 _Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

And with that, he wheeled off stage. Next up was another newbie, Piper McLean, who didn't bother to introduce herself, she just started singing.

 _Everybody's waiting_

 _Everybody's watching_

 _Even when you're sleeping_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _The tricky thing_

 _Is yesterday we were just children_

 _Playing soldiers_

 _Just pretending_

 _Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

 _In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

 _But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

 _Where everybody stands and keeps score_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

 _Every lesson forms a new scar_

 _They never thought you'd make it this far_

 _But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you_

 _It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now_

 _But you've got something they don't_

 _Yeah you've got something they don't_

 _You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes_

 _Keep your feet ready_

 _Heartbeat steady_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your aim locked_

 _The night goes dark_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

After that, she briefly introduced herself, and promptly left the stage. Mr. Blofis' notes read

-Shy

-Sweet voice

That was it. He needed to start taking better notes. "Next up is Nico," Mr. Blofis called out. Percy ran on stage to explain that Nico had backed out of auditions. "Okay," Paul said, "Let's see what you've got."

"Is this really necessary"? Percy complained.

"If you want to _not_ be grounded that is," Paul corrected, and Percy started to sing.

 _My lover's got humour_

 _She's the giggle at a funeral_

 _Knows everybody's disapproval_

 _I should've worshipped her sooner_

 _If the heavens ever did speak_

 _She's the last true mouthpiece_

 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

 _A fresh poison each week_

 _"We were born sick," you heard them say it_

 _My church offers no absolutes_

 _She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."_

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_

 _Is when I'm alone with you_

 _I was born sick_

 _But I love it_

 _Command me to be well_

 _Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times_

 _My lover's the sunlight_

 _To keep the Goddess on my side_

 _She demands a sacrifice_

 _Drain the whole sea_

 _Get something shiny_

 _Something meaty for the main course_

 _That's a fine-looking high horse_

 _What you got in the stable?_

 _We've a lot of starving faithful_

 _That looks tasty_

 _That looks plenty_

 _This is hungry work_

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me my deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _No Masters or Kings_

 _When the Ritual begins_

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

 _Only then I am human_

 _Only then I am clean_

 _Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Percy left immediately, embarrassed, Paul assumed, but why should he be? He had talent. The glee club had just found its male lead.

"Okay, Glee club," Paul announced as he walked into the Goode choir room. "Congrats for making it. You guys are this years um, glee club. Yay?" Paul was nervous, far more nervous than he'd been last year, probably because his step son was there to judge him.

Annabeth's hand immediately shot up, despite that implying that she'd need to be called on, she started speaking anyways, "Mr. Blofis, first of all, what are you congratulating us on? We all made it. Second, I have a list of songs that we should do, I promise they show off everyone's umm, strengths. Third of all, and this applies to all of you. Recruit more members. We need to win Nationals this year. And fourth, this is back to Mr. Blofis, I think Percy and I should sing lead." Boom. That started a huge war throughout the room. Grover was fine, it was the argument between Annabeth and Clarisse -that was bad.

Just as it was about to get physical, Paul pulled them apart. "Enough, okay? If you keep this up, I'm throwing you both out. The song I chose has a solo for everyone. There it's all good."

"And what song is that?" Annabeth asked. "Is it on the list?" She said, pulling out a copy of the aforementioned list.

"I haven't even seen the list, Annabeth," Mr. Blofis responded. "The song is a recruitment number, we're performing it in the cafeteria to recruit new members, once they here how cool we are. They'll be begging to join," he said with confidence.

"And what song is that?" Clarisse asked. "Some old 80's pop-rock hit that our parents love, but we've never heard?" Paul took away his copy of Don't Stop Believin' off the table defensively, "I saw that," she replied.

"But that's not it," Mr. Blofis said, "I was thinking something more modern so um, what do you kids listen to? Here," he said, turning on the radio. "We'll do the first song that comes up,"After a commercial you could hear the trademark "do," of Uptown Funk.

"Dear god no." Piper complained, and the others agreed, "change it. Now," normally Paul wouldn't have felt threatened by that, but Piper was scary when she wanted to be. The next song that came up wasn't much better, it was completely auto-tuned. The next song was a dub step fail. Finally Piper gave in and handed her phone to Mr. Blofis and pressed shuffle.

 _One, two, three, uh!_

 _My baby don't mess around_

 _Because she loves me so_

 _And this I know for sure._

 _Uh, But does she really wanna_

 _But can't stand to see me_

 _Walk out the door_.

"No, we are not debuting with this 90's trash. I think that we should do something classic, broadway perhaps?" Annabeth suggested.

"No, Annabeth," Paul said, "I've got an idea, you all have lunch together, right?"

* * *

The glee club showed up in the cafeteria that Friday, ready to perform something that they'd spent all week working on. They were all dressed in Goode high colors (Blue and white). Finally, "la da da da. Da da da laaaaa" was heard, and the glee club stood up on tables, ready to perform.

 _Piper: She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._

 _Grover: And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._

 _Piper and Grover: Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._

 _Grover: Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._

 _Piper: And she says,_

 _Percy: "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _Annabeth: 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

 _Percy and Annabeth: I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

 _Clarisse: He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._

 _Annabeth and Clarisse: Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._

 _Grover: They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._

 _Percy: In the fast lane, living life without knowing._

 _Piper: And he says,_

 _All: I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

 _Piper and Percy: I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

 _Annabeth and Percy: And they said,_

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

 _Clarisse and Annabeth: I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

 _All: I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

 _Piper: Like the cool kids_

The crowd loved the performance, surprisingly, even Percy's friends. "I didn't know you could sing," Reyna said. "You're really good,"

"And this club, are they taking auditions?" asked Silena."It seems like fun," Pretty much all the other populars rolled their eyes. "Hey, sorry I have interests outside of cheerleading." She said, jokingly.

"I'd audition," Jason said. "Seems like fun,"

"Hey," Percy said, "Glee club is _not_ cool. It's for losers and dorks. I'm sorry I had to join, but let's not make it cool. 'Kay?" Anybody who knows anything about Goode high knows that Percy's word is law. Except then something else happened

"Hey I'm Silena,"

"I'm Reyna,"

"And I'm Drew,"

"And we'd like to audition for glee club."

Annabeth fiddled with her charm bracelet, "With all due respect, Mr. Blofis, I'm suspicious, why would frosted flakes want to join glee club. I'm not so sure that letting them in is a good idea, all of us losers, outcasts, what makes us, _us_ will be forgotten."

Reyna walked forwards, "No, Chase, whatever crazy conspiracy you have in your huge head is most definitely not true. We're joining because we are performers too."

"Besides," Drew added, "We might not even make it,"

Mr. Blofis replied, "Yes you will. It's an everyone gets in policy, as for whatever squabble you have with Annabeth, and everyone else, solve it. Because this year we are making it to Nationals and we are winning. C'mon, show is what you've got."

"I still don't trust them," Annabeth muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? This is possibly the longest chapter I've ever posted, well the song lyrics definitely help...let me know if you liked it, as well as any song suggestions. I prefer not to use many modern pop songs, despite what I put in this chapter. Also, anyone who's seen glee will get the numerous references, such as Frosted Flakes :)**

 **Questions: What song should Nico and Hazel sing for their audition?**

 **And do you even want me to continue this?**

 **Anyways Valete, My Queens!**

 **-Zaz**


End file.
